


Oikawa's Roommate!

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: You’re in Argentina for work and end up as Oikawa’s roomate!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Oikawa's Roommate!

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters are aged up. Obviously since this is set in Argentina.   
> Also constructive criticism is fine. Just don’t make me cry. I really only write for fun and don’t necessarily care too much, but I would like to improve. 
> 
> Do not re-post my stuff. Also don’t rec my stuff on any other sites (tiktok) (not that my writing is good enough for that but still needs to be said nowadays. Don't rec people’s stuff without their permission. Especially on tiktok.)

You had been living in Argentina for work for about 6 months and luckily, in order to save some money, you had been able to acquire a roommate. Apparently, a professional volleyball player by the name of Toru Oikawa was looking for someone to stay in his extra bedroom and the offer had been too good to pass up. The room was furnished, you didn’t have to worry about finding a place while starting a new job, and it was in a very nice neighborhood. 

You weren’t sure why the attractive athlete needed a roommate. He made plenty of money, had an amazing career, and spent half the time traveling anyways. When you initially asked him before moving in he gave some basic reasons of there would be someone to watch after the place when he traveled for long, he liked company, he wanted to save money so it was easier to take impromptu overseas trips. Which you thought made sense but his flippant attitude brought about some speculation. 

Nevertheless, you greatly enjoyed your time in your new home. Occasionally you and Oikawa would eat together, go to the local cafe, and binge watch whatever popular novela was playing. It was also nice when he took trips for away games and you had the place to yourself. A little freedom to lay about. 

Apparently your luck had run out though and you stretched your freedom a little too thin, when you walked out of your bedroom in nothing but a t-shirt and some lace panties, only to stumble upon Oikawa mid hallway with his luggage in hand walking towards his room. 

You felt your mouth drop open and spine straighten as you tried to stutter out some sort of excuse? Apology? Reason for your lack of clothing? You could hardly think of what to say before Oikawa interrupted you, “ Wow, y/n, is this my present for coming home a day early?” 

This only caused your shock to increase as you watched him move his eyes up and down your form. A smirk playing on his lips as he moved his luggage out of the way and took a few steps towards you. 

“No...no,” you stuttered out, “I didn’t know you were coming back today! I thought I was alone in the apartment. 

“Aw, so you’re saying those cute pink lacy things you’re wearing aren’t for me?” He answered with a pout, now standing directly in front of you. 

It took you about 5 seconds to realize that it was now or never. Your roommate was ridiculously hot, clearly coming on to you, and there was no way in hell you were about to pass up on such a delicious opportunity. 

“No.” You spoke out, “These pink lacy things are not for you. However, you could change that.” A smirk formed on your face, leaving the shock behind. There was a challenge in your eyes as you gazed up into the daring eyes of Oikawa. 

“Oh? Someone’s getting cheeky. Listen darling, if you give yourself to me, I’m never going to let you go.” He said as looped his hands around you, bringing you into his chest. “Are you gonna be okay with that?” 

You could already feel yourself going dizzy with want as you felt the tips of his fingers running along your back, right at the hem of your underwear. You knew exactly what you wanted and you wanted him. You sighed out a yes, which immediately caused Oikawa to grip the rounds of your ass. Squeezing and slipping his hand beneath the pink lace. A lecherous smile appeared as he bent forward to capture his lips with yours. 

“Perfect” Oikawa groaned out as he bit and pulled at your lips with his teeth. Your lips tingle and fill with warmth with each bite as he tries to devour more and more of you. He pushed you back towards your door moving you towards the end of your bed. You felt your knees hit the edge as you tumbled back with Oikawa falling on top of you. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist as he ground into you.

Oikawa could feel you shuddering and panting against him. Your breaths mingling together as he pressed himself into you, pushing you further into the bed. He was everywhere and nowhere all at once. 

“Lean up baby” he ordered, pulling up on your shirt and lifting it over your head. Lucky for him you had forgone a bra and now lay bare chested in front of him. He looked at you with more hunger, moving one hand to twist and pinch at your nipple with his mouth coming to nip at the other. 

Oikawa hovered above you kissing and biting into your neck as he reached his fingers past your underwear, rubbing through your wet folds. You could feel the sharp sting of his teeth on your chest mixing with the pleasure coursing through your core. You moaned out as he slipped two digits inside, slightly bending them up towards your g-spot. Pressing and prodding as he pushed into your gummy walls. 

He was in disbelief that he finally had the opportunity to touch you, feel you, and taste you. He started curling his fingers over and over again. You could feel your breaths becoming heavier and heavier with each stroke. 

“Does my baby feel good?” he whispered into your ear, though he clearly wasn’t expecting an answer, removing his fingers from your cunt and shoving them into your mouth.

You whined and panted while sucking on his digits, wrapping your tongue around them and tasting yourself. Oikawa felt your nails digging into his shoulders, gripping him tightly. 

He pulled away from you, starting to kiss down your stomach and biting at your hips. You curled your fingers in his hair, desperately trying to maneuver him to where you wanted him to be. 

“Please Toru, more.” you begged, arching your back and trying to bring him down. 

“Somebody’s impatient.” He cooed out. He leaned down, licking your folds, moving up and sucking at your clit with his fingers shoving themselves back inside. You cried out and felt your cunt throbbing as pressed his fingers inside hitting the exact bundle of nerves needed to start pushing you over the edge. 

He felt your thighs tensing up and squeezing his head as he quickly grabbed one with his free hand, bringing it back down. His tongue made quick circles around your clit as you started to shake and shiver beneath him. 

He felt your stomach and thighs begin to tense up and with one more harsh suck of his lips and prodding fingers you felt the coil inside you snap as you cum. You arched off the bed as he feels your cunt clamp down on his fingers with your hands are harshly gripping his hair. He licked up your juices, groaning against your skin. 

“That’s it baby, give it all to me” he moaned out, still licking into your hole and up by your clit. The overstimulation caused you to shake even more against the bed. 

“So adorable. My little darling.” he cooed as he pulled away, laying his face down against your quivering thigh. 

You smiled down at him knowing that this is just the beginning.


End file.
